Meilleurs Ennemis
by Yayuchan67
Summary: Un sort mal visé rapproche Harry Potter de son ancien rival, bien plus qu'il ne l'aura jamais souhaité. Mais il semble que Draco Malfoy n'est plus ce qu'il était…   Slash non-explicite, EWE, 8ème année, spoilers jusqu'au tome 7.
1. Chapitre 1

**Meilleurs Ennemis **

**Disclaimer : **Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et situations crées par et appartenant à JK Rowling, plusieurs maisons de publication incluant, mais non limitées à, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books et Raincoast Books, et Warner Bros. Inc. Aucun argent n'est gagné et aucune infraction de droits d'auteurs ou de marques déposées n'est intentionnelle.

**Résumé :** Un sort mal visé rapproche Harry Potter de son ancien rival, bien plus qu'il ne l'aura jamais souhaité. Mais il semble que Draco Malfoy n'est plus ce qu'il était…

**Avertissements :** Slash – relation homosexuelle non-explicite entre hommes, langage cru, 8ème année, EWE - ne tient pas en compte l'épilogue, spoilers jusqu'au tome7.

**NdA [Yayuchan67] : **Ceci est une traduction de l'anglais de la magnifique fic «_**Best Enemies**_» d'_**AlineDaryen**_, qui peut être retrouvée dans ma liste de favourite authors. Je la remercie de m'avoir permit de traduire sa fic. N'hésitez pas à lui transmettre vos reviews ! Oh et certains noms sont restés tels qu'ils le sont dans la version anglaise. Je ne pourrai jamais utiliser le nom _Drago_ *frisson de dégout* au lieu de _Draco_, et c'est à peine si je peux mettre _Rogue_ à la place de _Snape_.

**NdA [AlineDaryen] : **Ma fic a originalement été écrite en Tchèque(et elle est complète, donc pas de soucis) et je travaille moi-même sur cette traduction en anglais, je suis donc responsable de tout outrage à la langue anglaise et je m'excuse d'avance. S'il-vous-plait, sentez-vous libres de me signaler quelque erreur. Merci à ma meilleure amie **Iveta** pour son soutien infaillible !

**Chapitre 1**

**I.**

Draco Malfoy s'asseyait sur le rebord en pierre de la fontaine, faisant distraitement une mine renfrognée à son reflet dans l'eau et jouant avec la longue frange qui lui tombait sur un œil jusqu'aux lèvres. En dehors de lui, il y avait quelques autres huitième années dans la cour qui attendait le début de la dernière classe de l'après-midi, mais pas de Serpentards. Peu d'entre eux étaient revenu à Poudlard après la guerre. Un grand nombre d'enfants de famille Mangemort étaient partis à l'étranger pour vivre chez des parents, plusieurs étaient morts dans la Bataille Finale.

Il n'avait eu pas grand choix. Ses deux parents étaient à Azkaban, leur manoir et biens confisqués par le Ministère. Il aurait pu avoir changé de nom et recommencé à zéro quelque part, mais sa Marque le stigmatisait à jamais de toutes les façons. Alors, dans un acte de pur désespoir, il était retourné à l'école.

En fait, ce n'était pas un grand changement. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis et, durant ces deux dernières années, il avait été complètement livré à lui-même. Même à présent tout le monde le fuyait – pas de peur, cependant. Très probablement, ils le méprisaient ou simplement n'en avait rien à faire. Il s'en fichait également. Il appréciait la solitude elle allait bien avec le grand vide qui était resté après la peur incessante pour sa vie, pour l'honneur et le statu social de sa famille… Il n'avait aucun souci à se faire maintenant.

Cela lui donnait un sentiment de liberté absolue.

Et cela le brisait en petits morceaux.

Quelqu'un parla à voix haute. Il leva les yeux. Granger se disputait avec Weasley à propos d'une chose ou d'une autre, mais en à peine une minute ils riaient tout deux et s'embrassaient. Ils avaient l'air heureux, contrairement à Potter, qui fixait d'un regard vide un point au dessus de leurs têtes. Le Héro. Celui-qui-avait-Survécu.

Draco se leva et se dirigea vers la Grande Porte. Il fut pris de vertige et son estomac se noua de façon malsaine. Cela ne l'empêcha pas, pourtant, de subitement vouloir bousculer Potter, lui faire un croche-pied, ou au moins lui murmurer une insulte, comme au bon vieux temps. Il fut pris d'un soudain élan de force et d'énergie et il se rendit compte que ses lèvres avaient, par leur propre volonté, formé un petit sourire narquois. Il savait que c'était une idée particulièrement mauvaise, et il allait sans aucun doute le regretter plus tard, mais c'était trop tentant. Surtout quand il aperçu la Belette-Femelle qui courait vers Potter à travers la cour d'une façon terriblement idiote et collante.

Il ne s'arrêta pas pour se demander pourquoi Potter l'esquiva. Avec la quantité précise de force nécessaire, il donna un coup d'épaule à Potter. Ce dernier perdit l'équilibre, tendit la main avec un réflexe d'une vitesse éclair et attrapa son bras. Quelque chose d'étrange toucha la colonne vertébrale de Draco, on aurait dit que quelqu'un lui avait jeté de l'eau tiède sur le dos.

En clignotant des yeux, il repoussa brusquement la main de Potter et se retourna. De l'autre coté de la cour se tenait la folle de Serdaigle, bouche bée. Sa baguette était toujours pointée sur lui. Tremblant de colère, il se dirigea vers elle.

Après avoir fait deux ou trois pas, une douleur terrible se répandit à travers tout son corps. Cela lui rappelait l'_Endoloris_, des milliers de couteaux et de rasoirs, et de pires cauchemars se glissant de la profondeur de la nuit… Il y eut un hurlement d'agonie et il s'écroula.

**II.**

Jamais de la vie, Ginny. Il devrait finalement lui dire la vérité. Qu'il ne ressentait rien. Ni pour elle ni pour personne d'autre. Même les souvenirs de tous les morts ne lui faisaient plus souffrir. Il flottait dans le vide. Comme à cet instant entre la vie et la mort, pendant qu'il parlait à Dumbledore et que le temps s'était arrêté.

Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Il n'y avait plus aucune raison de se battre. Personne contre qui se battre. Toute sa vie, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait tant voulu – et maintenant il l'avait.

Harry esquiva Ginny et fut durement heurté à l'épaule. Il élança rapidement le bras et saisit la robe de quelqu'un, reprenant son équilibre.

_Malfoy._

La colère bouillait dans son sang, accompagnée de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la joie. Justement ce dont il avait besoin – que quelqu'un l'énerve vraiment. Quelqu'un comme ce connard avec un truc noir maculé autour des yeux qui ne pouvait pas voir une foutue chose à travers ses stupides cheveux. Ce…

Et alors, il sentit quelque chose de chaud lui glisser sur le coté, comme un tentacule. Il jeta un rapide regard surpris autour de lui, mais ne voyait rien d'anormal. Soudain, il fut saisit d'une étrange faiblesse. Malfoy s'écarta de sa prise, et alors l'enfer se déchaîna.

La douleur. Harry l'avait ressentie assez souvent dans sa vie pour savoir que l'on ne s'y habitue jamais. Elle pouvait être endurée, surmontée, oubliée, mais les premiers moments étaient toujours atroces. Cette fois-ci, ce fut bien pire que jamais auparavant. Quelque chose lui arracha violemment la chair des os et lui brula les viscères jusqu'aux cendres. Hermione disait quelque chose d'un ton inquiet, Ron n'arrêtait pas de bégayer et il y avait le son bruyant de la respiration forcée de Ginny. Et les hurlements, bien sûr.

Il rassembla sa force and réussi à repousser la douleur à un coin éloigné de son esprit. Il ouvrit les paupières, mais ne pouvait pas distinguer grand chose à travers les larmes. Il cligna fortement des yeux. Les visages perchés au dessus de lui… La situation lui était tragiquement familière.

Les hurlements se changèrent en hoquets. Harry garda la bouche fermée avec une telle détermination qu'il aurait bientôt une crampe à la mâchoire. Il se laissa aller rien qu'un peu en tentant de prendre une respiration correcte, mais la douleur vit là une opportunité et renouvela l'attaque de plus belle.

« Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie ! » Il entendit Hermione dire. « N'utilisez aucun sort ! »

Quelqu'un, probablement Ron, se saisit de lui par les aisselles, mais aussitôt qu'il le bougea d'un pouce, la douleur s'intensifia. Il avait du avoir poussé un cri parce que Ron le lâcha immédiatement.

Il n'avait plus aucune force de volonté, donc il abandonna la bataille et succomba aux griffes qui lui arrachaient le cœur – et soudainement, tout allait mieux. Il senti quelqu'un venir à sa rescousse et se leva à mi-chemin sur les coudes pour rejoindre la personne. Une vague de douce chaleur s'abattît sur lui. Se tenant à quatre pattes puis sur les genoux avec difficulté, il s'étendit vers elle.

« Par les culottes de Merlin ! » fit Ron dans un cri étranglé.

Mais la merveilleuse personne qui éloignait la douleur le tenait déjà dans ses bras et il posa la tête sur son épaule, lui glissa les mains dans le bas du dos et se rapprocha le plus près possible avec un pur bonheur. La torture précédente se réduisit à des échos, un lointain après-coup. Il se sentait bientôt ensommeillé et cela lui coûta beaucoup pour ouvrir les yeux. Il avait du avoir perdu ses lunettes à un certain point, alors il plissa les yeux, se concentra et jeta un regard au dessus de lui.

Malfoy ?

Il allait tuer le salopard. Maintenant ou jamais.

**III.**

Est-ce qu'il tenait vraiment Harry Potter dans ses bras ou était-ce seulement un rêve étrange ?

Le pire était que Draco n'avait pas la force de le lâcher. La douleur s'était estompée, une chaleur calmante l'envahissait à sa place, mais ces quelques moments l'avaient laissé assez impuissant. Il allait s'évanouir aussitôt qu'il arrêterait de le tenir de toutes ses forces.

Le garçon qui se cramponnait désespérément à lui cessa soudainement tout mouvement et se raidi. Apparemment, il venait de découvrir l'identité de son compagnon accidentel. Contrairement à Draco, cependant, il le lâcha sur le champ et s'avança brutalement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Dit-il d'une voix rude et empreinte de colère non déguisée.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, » dit Granger. _C'est drôle, il y a au moins quelque chose qu'elle ne sait pas_, pensa Draco. « Luna et Dean étaient en train de l'emmener à la Grande Porte, quand vous avez tous les deux, enfin, vous savez… »

« C'est de ma faute, » fit une voix rêveuse. « Je leur ai lancé un sort d'amour. »

Quoi ?

« QUOI ? » Cria Weasley. Même le statu de héro de guerre n'avait pas pu le soigner de ses manières bourrues.

Draco rassembla ses dernières parcelles de force, et glissa ses mains du dos de Potter pour les poser sur les genoux de l'autre garçon. Il maintint son front appuyé sur l'épaule de Potter. Comme ça, il n'avait à croiser aucun regard.

« Bien sûr, je visait Harry et Ginny. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que Draco allait le pousser. »

Potter gémit. Draco essayait difficilement de ne pas rire. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi humiliante, elle aurait été incroyablement amusante. Il allait tuer Lovegood, très lentement, dès qu'il arriverait à se relever, et puis suspendre chacune des différentes parties de son cadavre aux arbres avoisinants…

« Je vais l'annuler. _Finite incantatem ! »_

Potter le repoussa comme un tas d'ordure particulièrement repoussante, se releva en titubant et fit un pas vers ses amis. Mais son visage avait pris une blancheur morbide et ses yeux se rétrécirent pour ne plus former que deux minces fentes. Il fit prudemment un autre pas en arrière.

Draco, quand à lui, était très content d'être resté étendu au sol. La douleur lui transperça la poitrine. Il était clair d'après les cris alarmés que Potter subissait quelque chose de plus ou moins similaire. Alors la voix, pas le moins du monde perturbée, de Lovegood se fit entendre à travers tout le brouhaha. « Ça ne marche pas. »

L'Élu s'agenouilla encore une fois devant lui, serrant les doigts dans l'épaule de Draco avec une expression sombre. Draco étendit timidement les mains sur les genoux de Potter, fixant le sol sur le coté avec détermination. C'était absolument certain qu'ils avaient un gros problème, mais il n'avait simplement pas assez d'énergie pour trop s'en inquiéter. Il avait un bourdonnement dans les oreilles et ressentait un désir irrépressible de se recroqueviller sur les genoux de Potter et d'y dormir pour oublier toute cette histoire. La seule chose qui l'arrêtait était les dernières onces de fierté qu'il possédait.

« Ça _doit_ marcher ! » fit la voix cassante de la Belette Femelle, venue de nulle part. « Ou alors Malfoy a du l'avoir fait foirer d'une façon ou d'une autre. J'ai trouvé ce sort dans la bibliothèque avec Luna, il est tout à fait simple, franchement. S'il est jeté sur quelqu'un que vous intéressez vraiment, il le fera déclarer son amour, et rien de plus. Ça ne devrait pas avoir été douloureux. Ça n'aurait même pas du marcher ! » Sa voix montait dans des aigus hystériques. « Ils… Ils sont tous deux des garçons ! »

« Je te félicite, Potter, » dit Draco dans un chuchotement tendu. « Tu as réussi à trouver la véritable innocence. »

« Ferme ta putain de gueule, la Fouine! »

Draco grimaça presque. Il y avait une telle haine rageuse dans ces mots qu'il en eut la chair de poule. Il leva les yeux. Ceux, si _verts_, en face de lui brûlaient avec le genre colère qu'il avait vu la dernière fois dans les orbes rouges et reptiliens du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Son corps réagit automatiquement. Il sentit son visage se changer en un masque qui ne trahissait pas la moindre émotion. Ses épaules se redressèrent et tout, sauf des réflexes bien martelés et une raison froide, se retira loin derrière des murs de sécurité.

De toutes les choses que son père lui avaient apprises à force de coups, celle-ci lui était finalement la plus utile.

**IV.**

Ils s'asseyaient ensemble sur le rebord d'un lit de l'infirmerie. Trop près l'un de l'autre. Les mains d'Harry tremblaient et une douleur aigue pulsait régulièrement dans ses tempes, mais il ne le sentait pas vraiment parce que _rien_ ne pouvait se comparer à la terrible colère ardente qui le parcourait. Il essayait de la combattre, mais toutes les émotions qu'il avait gardées cachées et refoulées des mois durant l'envahissaient d'un seul coup tel un puissant torrent et balayaient toutes ses barrières.

Et c'était la faute de Malfoy. Rien que ce nom produisait en lui un tel tourbillon d'émotions indescriptibles, qu'il s'évanouissait presque quand il lui traversait l'esprit. Il grinça les dents et se fit porter attention à ses environs.

Ginny revenait tout juste de la bibliothèque, munie d'un petit livre mal fagoté dans lequel Luna et elle avaient trouvé le sort. Elle le tendit à la Maitresse d'École et s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de Ron. McGonagall, Hermione et Madame Pomfresh se penchèrent avidement sur le parchemin et commencèrent à le lire en silence. Luna se démarquait un peu des autres, sa baquette coincée derrière l'oreille, la tête penchée sur le coté, observant Malfoy avec l'intérêt enthousiaste d'un enfant qui admirerait le squelette d'un dinosaure dans un musée.

Presque tout le monde dans la pièce avait déjà essayé d'annuler l'étrange sort avec un _Finite Incantatem_. Hermione et McGonagall avaient aussi tenté des contre-sorts plus complexes, mais rien n'y faisait et la situation s'aggravait. Le lien protestait contre le moindre mouvement maintenant.

Le mal de tête de Harry s'empirait et se répandait lentement de ses tempes à son front, mais ensuite il s'estompa. Il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de se pencher inconsciemment vers l'autre garçon. Sa colère flamba à nouveau. Il fit un regard haineux à Malfoy, mais le visage de ce dernier était caché de ce coté par sa stupide frange et il s'asseyait droit comme un piquet, les mains croisées sur les genoux, avec l'insensibilité d'une statue. Harry s'éloigna vindicativement d'un pouce. Malfoy ne tressaillit même pas, alors que lui-même récolta tout de suite des sueurs froides.

Avec un grand effort, Harry parvint à ignorer les ombres qui se faufilaient devant ses yeux et se concentra sur les trois femmes qui étudiaient le livre. Hermione fit remarquer quelque chose dans le texte et secoua la tête. La Maitresse d'École se pinça les lèvres et se rapprocha d'eux.

« M. Potter, M. Malfoy, puis-je avoir votre attention ? »

Harry fit un oui de la tête, en voyant Malfoy en vision périphérique faire de même.

« Malheureusement, nous n'avons trouvé aucune solution à votre problème jusqu'à l'heure. Vos symptômes ne se conforment en rien aux effets du sort décrits dans le livre. Pourtant, je suis certaine que nous allons très bientôt trouver quelque chose. Bon, j'ai quelques questions et il est dans vos meilleurs intérêts de les répondre honnêtement. Est-ce que vous ressentez... une connexion mentale en dehors du lien physique ? »

« Ça compte, le fait que je le haïsse ? » ne pu s'empêcher de dire Harry.

« Mes sentiments envers lui n'ont aucunement changés. » dit Malfoy d'un ton sans émotion.

La Maitresse d'École leur fit un regard lourd de reproches, teinté d'un peu de tristesse pour une raison quelconque. « Décrivez-moi les effets du sort tel que vous les percevez, M. Potter. Avec autant de détails que vous le pouvez. »

Harry essayait, vraiment, mais les bons mots lui échappaient. Comment décrire la douleur ? Et le sentiment terrible de gêne et d'humiliation ? Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il aurait du avoir disparu après la guerre, changé de nom et refaire sa vie chez les Moldus.

Apparemment, McGonagall n'était pas très contente de son discours incohérent et décousu, mais il s'en fichait.

« M. Malfoy ? »

À la plus grande rage d'Harry, le blond décrivit leur condition avec des mots précis, parlant avec ce ton sûr-de-lui qu'il utilisait quand il répondait à une question terriblement difficile demandée par Snape en cours de Potions. Se rappeler de son ancien professeur n'aidait pas à améliorer son humeur massacrante, cela avait même un effet tout à fait opposé. À sa colère se mêla la culpabilité, et d'autres émotions vinrent rapidement s'ajouter au mélange.

« M. Potter ! »

Il semblerait que McGonagall avait essayé d'attirer son attention depuis un petit moment déjà.

« Je crains fort d'avoir à vous demander de vous mettre debout. Il est absolument nécessaire que Mme. Pomfresh et moi-même voyions de nos propres yeux les effets complets du sort. »

Son cœur battait la chamade. « Non ! » Il pouvait surmonter la douleur, ce n'était pas un problème, mais il ne savait que trop bien comment cela allait finir. Il avait déjà du toucher le con à deux reprises et n'avait aucune intention de le faire une troisième fois. Il préférerait mourir.

« Vous savez que je ne vous l'aurais pas demandé si ça n'était pas d'une importance capitale. »

Malfoy se tourna vers lui et Harry put enfin le regarder dans les yeux. Ils étaient d'un gris clair, inquiétant, et ne laissaient transparaitre pas la moindre trace d'émotion.

_Nous verrons bien combien de temps il tiendra avant que quelque chose n'apparaisse_, pensa Harry. Jusqu'à maintenant il avait toujours perdu.

Il se leva, sans décrocher ses yeux de ceux de Malfoy ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Malfoy n'essaya pas de briser leur contact visuel. Il se leva aisément avec grâce, en bon petit aristocrate qu'il était, et lui fit face comme s'ils allaient commencer un duel.

« Faites un pas en arrière, s'il-vous-plait messieurs. »

La sensation de lourdeur et d'oppression fit place à une démangeaison inconfortable. La tête d'Harry menaçait d'exploser.

« Encore un. »

Des flammes léchaient l'estomac d'Harry et le gout du sang lui envahissait la bouche. Seule la force de sa volonté l'empêchant de s'écrouler, il clignait des yeux mais se tenait toujours droit. Malfoy était devenu horriblement pâle, ses lèvres virant presque au bleu, mais étonnement il ne s'avoua pas vaincu, gardant un air indifférent comme si son esprit était à des kilomètres de là. La colère d'Harry s'en intensifia d'avantage, le consumant. Il fit deux pas en arrière.

Le feu le dévora. Sa peau se craquela, cloqua, suinta du pus et du sang, et ses os se réduisirent en poussière. Il était inconscient avant même d'avoir touché le sol.

Ron et Luna les avaient aidés à installer les deux garçons dans une petite pièce dans un couloir derrière l'infirmerie. Ensuite, McGonagall les avaient fait s'en aller, sans discussions permises. Personne ne contestait le fait qu'Hermione restait, cependant. La Maitresse d'École invoqua un deuxième lit d'hôpital juste à coté de celui qui était déjà là. « Aidez Mme. Pomfresh à enlever les robes des garçons, Melle Granger. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque d'utiliser d'autres sorts sur eux pour au moins quelques heures. »

Hermione enleva délicatement la robe d'Harry, avec une boule dans la gorge et les yeux débordant presque de larmes. Elle était pire que furieuse. Comment est-ce que Ginny et Luna avaient pu agir d'une façon aussi irresponsable ? Elles avaient toutes deux connu la guerre, elles auraient du avoir été beaucoup plus mature que ça ! Bon, c'est vrai, Harry traitait horriblement Ginny ces derniers temps-ci…

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle entrevit la forme de Malfoy et eut un hoquet de surprise. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu habillé en autre chose que des robes de sorciers ou l'uniforme de l'école – pantalon coûteux, chemise soigneusement repassée et la cravate des Serpentards. Maintenant il portait des jeans délavés et déchirés par endroits, et un T-shirt blanc avec un emblème scintillant de couleur argent au devant. Cent pour cent Moldu, et pas de la meilleure qualité disponible non plus. Mais ce qui la choqua encore plus était son état décharné. Les robes de l'école avaient caché des clavicules saillantes, des bras d'une maigreur maladive et des hanches bien trop minces. Avec la marque sinistre sur son avant-bras et la frange qui lui cachait un œil, il lui rappelait les créatures androgynes qu'elles avait souvent vues pendant les vacances en faisant du shopping à Londres pour acheter des vêtements avec Ginny.

Elle était toujours en train de le fixer avec fascination quand Harry bougea. Avant qu'elles ne puissent l'arrêter, il se roula dans le lit vers Malfoy qui poussa un soupir bruyant, tendit aveuglément les mains et saisit le bras d'Harry, le tirant instinctivement à lui. Harry se blotti contre lui et, avec une douceur surprenante, Malfoy le serra dans ses bras, lassant Harry enfuir sa tête sous le menton de l'autre garçon avec contentement. Et puis il n'y eut plus que le son de respirations profondes et régulières.

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder. C'était mal, mais en même temps tellement beau. Défiant toute logique, ils étaient bien assortis. Il y avait un calme sur le visage d'Harry, ce qu'elle n'y avait pas vu depuis longtemps, et les traits anguleux de Malfoy s'adoucissaient dans son sommeil, faisant ressortir sa beauté presque féminine.

« Il y a une ligne très mince entre l'amour et la haine. » dit la Maitresse d'École.

« Pensez-vous que le sort n'a simplement pas pu faire la différence entre ces deux sentiments ? »

« Difficile à dire. Les symptômes ne correspondent pas à la description de sort, comme vous le voyez, mais dans l'ensemble l'effet est clair. Ils ne peuvent pas être séparés. »

« Je n'ai jamais compris ce qui les faisait se détester aussi violemment. Je n'apprécie pas du tout Malfoy, et il y a eu des fois où il m'a vraiment énervée, mais avec lui, c'est plus que ça. Un genre d'obsession. En sixième année je commençais presque à penser… » Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et secoua la tête.

McGonagall soupira. « Espérons qu'ils ne s'entre-tueront pas avant le matin. M. Potter a une tendance à être un peu impulsif de temps en temps. Venez, Melle. Granger, nous avons beaucoup à faire. »

A suivre…

**NdA : **Voila ! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires pour que je puisse m'améliorer. J'aurais vraiment besoin de betareader *yeux du chat dans Shrek* J'essaierai de publier régulièrement, mais probablement chaque 3 semaines. Dur, dur les études… *Serre très fort le Malfoy maigrelet pour se réconforter*

A bientôt !

Bises de Yayuchan.


	2. Chapitre 2 Parties 1 à 2

**NdA [AlineDaryen]:** Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, plus spécialement à **piglett** qui m'a laissé ma toute première review, et aussi à tous ceux qui on mis la fic sur _alert_ ou sur leur _Favourite List _! Vous avez fait que tout cela vaille la peine.

**NdA [Yayuchan]: **Un grand merci à stormtrooper2, fire666, neko-lililabulle, felinness, loow, caence, Lucifer77 et mamanline pour vos gentilles reviews. Je vous envoie un Draco gémissant et couvert de chocolat…hmmmm -P

**Chapitre 2 Parties 1-2**

**I.**

Harry ne pouvait pas se rappeler de la dernière fois où il avait aussi bien dormi. Quelque chose était douloureusement planté dans son flanc, mais il avait plaisamment chaud et son oreiller sentait tellement bon. Et l'agonie terrible était partie pour de bon… Agonie ?

Dans un flash, Harry se souvint de tout ce qui s'était passé la veille dans l'après-midi et ouvrit les yeux. Il n'avait pas ses lunettes, mais il se rendit compte tout-de-suite que la chose sous lui n'était définitivement pas un oreiller. Il se figea complètement. La poitrine sur laquelle il s'était confortablement vautré s'élevait et s'abaissait d'un rythme lent. Il entendit même le battement d'un cœur. Et il y avait un bras posé juste devant ses yeux, donc la blancheur était entachée d'une une marque noire. Malfoy.

Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Alors que les minutes s'écoulaient, il se rendit aussi compte d'autres choses. La pièce était faiblement illuminée, comme aux premiers rayons de l'aurore. L'autre bras de Malfoy lui étreignait les épaules et la chose pointue fourrée dans son coté, c'était un pelvis. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de s'être endormi comme cela, et la pièce ne lui était aucunement familière. La dernière chose que son cerveau ait enregistré était de ressentir de la colère, une douleur insoutenable, et d'observer le visage de Malfoy. Quelque chose l'avait rendu fou de rage… Oh, oui, le foutu con avec son attitude insensible de merde, et puis –

Non. Pas encore. Au moins quand il lui avait lancé la petite invention de Snape, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Mais ça… ça équivalait l'utilisation de l'_Endoloris_ et il l'avait fait malgré tout, sans réfléchir à deux fois ! Et c'est toujours Malfoy. Il n'aurait pas fais une chose pareille à quelqu'un d'autre. Un jour il disjoncterait pour de bon et finirait par le tuer.

Le souffle qui caressait les cheveux d'Harry changea soudainement de rythme, le battement cœur sous son oreille fit de même une seconde plus tard. Le bras de Malfoy resserra sa prise, puis se glissa de ses épaules. Harry dut faire appel à tout son courage pour relever la tête. Le visage de Malfoy paraissait absolument immobile en dehors du léger agrandissement de ses yeux. Ces derniers avaient paradoxalement l'air vulnérable avec les bavures dramatiques de son eye-liner.

Leur situation dépassait de loin le vocabulaire d'Harry, donc il se contenta de s'éloigner d'embarras et s'assit sur ses talons. Il commença tout de suite à avoir froid et un peu de nausée. Il avait espéré du plus profond de son cœur que cela aurait disparu pendant la nuit. Il n'en était rien.

« Tu crois que le sort est toujours là ? » demanda Malfoy dans un ton étrangement plat. Harry était un peu surpris qu'ils étaient en train de penser à la même chose en même temps. Mais il se reprit très vite quand il recula de quelques pouces et qu'un battement douloureux se fit sentir à sa tempe. Il opina du chef d'une manière abattue et attrapa ses lunettes sur la table de chevet. Sa baquette était introuvable.

La pièce était petite et largement occupée par deux lits d'hôpital en fer. Il y avait deux portes vertes un placard en métal blanc se tenait à coté de l'une d'entre elles, et l'autre devait probablement mener à la salle de bain. En dehors de cela, la salle était tout à fait vide. Elle n'avait sans doute était que rarement utilisée. Elle avait une atmosphère austère, inhospitalière, et sentait le désinfectant. Une faible rayon de lumière tout pâle filtrait à travers l'unique petite fenêtre.

« Où sommes-nous ? » fit Harry après une pause.

« Je ne sais pas. Ils ont du nous avoir emmenés ici. »

Malfoy s'assit, ramena ses genoux à son torse et secoua les cheveux devant ses yeux. Il y avait une déchirure sur l'une des jambes de ses jeans, montrant une étendue de peau laiteuse. Il ne continua pas la conversation, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, et un inhabituel silence tendu s'ensuivit. Juste quand cela devenait insoutenable, Madame Pomfresh arriva avec la Maîtresse d'École MacGonagall.

« Je suis contente de vous voir vous comporter comme des adultes, messieurs, » dit cette dernière, ayant fait un constat de la situation d'un simple regard pénétrant. « J'espère sincèrement que vous continuerez ainsi et que vous vous abstiendrez de vous bagarrer ou de vous provoquer puisque cela ne fera qu'aggraver votre problème. » Son expression sévère s'adoucit. « Malheureusement, nous ne savons toujours pas ce qui a causé cette réaction insolite du sort ou comment l'arrêter. »

Pendant ce temps là, Madame Pomfresh fit un rapide bilan de santé à chaque garçon. Quelque chose à propos de Malfoy sembla attirer son attention – elle fit une pause devant lui, fronça les sourcils, fit une note sur son carnet, agita sa baguette une fois de plus, puis fit un signe de tête à la Maîtresse d'École.

« La douleur que vous ressentez quand vous vous éloignez est purement mentale, ce qui ne veux pas dire qu'elle est moins réelle, bien sûr, mais je peux vous assurer que physiquement vous allez parfaitement bien. »

« Sommes-nous quelque part dans l'infirmerie ? » demanda rapidement Harry. D'une certaine façon, c'était une question stupide, mais simple. Il n'avait pas envie de trop réfléchir.

« C'est une chambre à part entière qui peut aussi être utilisée en quarantaines, » expliqua Madame Pomfresh. « Vous êtes sous supervision constante, au cas où il y aurait des complications, et vous êtes protégés de, hum, publicité importune, ici. »

Harry eut un petit sursaut. Il se rendit soudain compte que les médias allaient s'en donner à cœur joie dès qu'ils l'apprendraient. Il avait ignoré sa petite amie pendant si longtemps qu'elle avait du utiliser un sort d'amour sur lui… Juste cela serait suffisant pour faire la première page durant une bonne quinzaine de jours, mais le fait que cela avait foiré, le jetant littéralement dans les bras du plus jeune Mangemort, était infiniment pire. Il traina ses doigts dans ses cheveux avec un gémissement.

« Nous avons réussi à garder l'affaire secrète jusqu'à l'heure, M. Potter, » dit la Maîtresse d'École, devinant ses pensées. « Ceux qui ont été témoins de votre accident ont fait le serment de ne le dire à personne, et les étudiants seront informés que l'on avait besoin de vous en urgence au Ministère. »

« Et qu'allez vous dire à propos de lui ? » demanda Harry, morose.

« Je ne vais manquer à personne, » dit le blond amorphe. « Même mes camarades de chambre ne me veulent pas dans les pattes. »

Cela ne semblait pas amère ou offensé. Il déclarait simplement un fait. Harry le dévisagea, perplexe. Malfoy avait toujours été tout sauf indifférent. Il chercha son masque froid, essayant d'y trouver une fissure, mais en vain. Il détourna vite le regard.

« M. Malfoy a du quitter le château ce matin pour une raison familiale non-spécifiée, » dit calmement la Maîtresse d'École. « Vous resterez ici pour le moment. Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas très confortable, mais c'est sécurisé et tranquille, ce qui est le plus important à l'heure actuelle. Vous avez le droit d'aller dans les couloirs et salles adjoints, mais il serait dans vos meilleurs intérêts de ne pas entrer dans l'infirmerie, et encore moins tout autre endroit public de l'école. Je vous demanderez aussi de ne pas utiliser trop de sorts. De préférence seulement des mineurs, ou aucuns. Nous vous rendrons vos baguettes mais ne prenez aucuns risques. Le lien pourrait se déstabiliser encore plus. » Elle fit une pause quand elle posa les baguettes sur leurs tables de chevets respectives, et ajouta, « Les elfes de maison vous apporteront vos effets personnels. Et j'ai donné la permission à Melle. Granger et M. Weasley de vous rendre visite. Bien sûr, si vous voulez étendre cette permission à quelqu'un d'autre… »

Harry fit non de la tête avant de se rendre compte qu'il aurait probablement du demander à Ginny de venir. En fait, il n'avait pas envie de la voir. Il allait devoir lui dire toutes les choses qu'il avait évitées jusqu'à l'heure, et ce n'était pas quelque chose qui le rendait particulièrement enthousiaste. Il craignait la réaction de Ron et ne voulait pas causer plus de peine à la famille Weasley. Surtout qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore remis de la mort de Fred. Tout de même, c'était à cause des mensonges qu'il se retrouvait dans un pétrin pareil…

Il n'avait pas remarqué que la Guérisseuse et la Maîtresse d'École étaient parties, et fut surprit quand deux elfes de maison transplanèrent dans la pièce avec deux malles. Sans réfléchir, il fit un bond hors du lit et un pas vers ses bagages, puis siffla de douleur quand ça le foudroya. Il trébucha en arrière, ses jambes heurtant le bord du matelas, et tomba sur le lit avec un manque attristant de grâce. Malfoy émit un geignement étouffé.

« Désolé, » lâcha Harry en se mordant les lèvres, s'attendant à un commentaire mordant qui, cependant, ne vint pas. Il jeta un regard à l'autre garçon. Malfoy était recroquevillé de façon étrange et il jouait distraitement avec ses cheveux. Il avait l'air fatigué malgré s'être tout juste levé d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Soudain, il redressa les épaules.

« Que dirais-tu d'aller à la salle de bain et de se nettoyer un peu avant que l'on ne s'assomme de nouveau ? » proposa-t-il d'un ton neutre, presque formel.

Harry sauta vers le lit de Malfoy et ils allèrent ensemble à la porte qui menait, supposément, à la salle de bain. Celle-ci se trouvait heureusement être tellement petite que l'un d'entre eux pouvait facilement supporter de rester en dehors.

« Vas-y d'abord. » dit Harry. Il voulait montrer à Malfoy qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir de bonnes manières.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les malles. Malfoy pris une serviette et un sac en plastic transparent rempli de peignes, de flacons, bref… cela avait tout l'air d'une trousse de maquillage, ressemblant même à celle de Ginny. Harry rigola et le masque inexpressif du blond craqua.

« Potter, as-tu souffert encore plus de dommage cérébral pendant la guerre, ou est-ce que c'est juste le développement atrophié ? »

« La ferme, Malfoy. » hoqueta Harry, en plein fou rire hystérique. Cela le faisait se sentir tellement mieux. Il n'aurait jamais cru que les insultes de ce petit con lui manqueraient. Peut-être que c'était à cause de cela qu'il l'avait sauvé du Feudeymon… Il arrêta tout de suite ce train de pensée. Il refusait de penser à _ça_.

Après que la porte se soit refermée derrière Malfoy, Harry s'assit et pris vite conscience que ce n'était plus drôle quand la douleur et la nausée reprirent le dessus pour de bon. Il se concentrait du mieux qu'il pouvait, prenant des respirations profondes. Alors que des secondes sans fin passèrent, il devint de plus en plus abasourdi devant ce que Malfoy pouvait supporter juste pour se peindre le stupide visage. Par Merlin, il n'y avait personne à impressionner ! Il avait clairement perdu la tête.

« J'apporterai un livre la prochaine fois. » murmura Harry avec dédain quand la porte s'ouvra enfin. Mais Malfoy avait de nouveau le visage vide de toute expression. Ses yeux clairs avaient l'air démesurément grands au milieu de la vaste quantité d'eye-liner. Cela apportait une délicatesse surnaturelle à ses autres traits, comme ceux d'une poupée de porcelaine. Ses cheveux étaient trempés et ébouriffés, mis à part la mèche lisse et géométrique dont la pointe touchait son menton pointu.

Harry prit sa douche avec une vitesse éclair. Il sentait son estomac se retourner dans tous les sens et ses tempes battantes lui faisaient un mal de chien. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il s'aperçu que les elfes de maison leur avaient entre temps apporté leur petit-déjeuner. Cette vue le rendit presque malade. Il finit tant bien que mal la moitié d'une tartine et une tasse de thé amer, dont la dernière gorgée faillit de le faire s'étouffer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy. Celui-ci était accroupi sur son lit aussi loin de lui que possible, et ignorait complètement la nourriture. Il n'arrêtait pas de se frotter l'intérieur de son bras gauche avec le pouce, tremblant comme s'il avait froid.

Les elfes de maison étaient revenus pour débarrasser les plateaux et à partit de cet instant, la matinée s'étendait interminablement. Dehors, le ciel était gris et couvert. La chambre en était baignée d'une demi-lumière déprimante. Harry essayait de s'endormir, mais n'y parvint pas. Apparemment, la distance n'était pas le seul facteur dans l'intensité de la douleur - cela devenait de pire en pire à mesure qu'ils ne se touchaient pas. La vue d'Harry se troublait, aussi il manqua presque le mouvement sur l'autre lit. Malfoy s'était roulé en boule comme un chat, et puis ne bougea plus d'un poil.

C'était stupide, et Harry s'était juré solennellement de ne plus laisser la colère prendre le dessus encore une fois. En fait, il ne s'en sentait pas le droit en ce moment. La seule chose qui le forçait à endurer cette torture inutile était une fierté mal placée mêlée à de l'embarras. Il n'allait pas attendre que l'un d'entre eux ne craque - ce serait lâche.

« Soyons raisonnables, la Fouine, » murmura-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de Malfoy.

**II.**

Harry pensait que Malfoy était en train de le repousser, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve prisonnier d'une prise de fer, entre des bras minces mais étonnamment forts. Leur étreinte lui sembla comme un choc électrique. Ils bougèrent maladroitement sur le lit avant de trouver la position la plus confortable puis se laissèrent aller, étendus d'épuisement le plus total. Leur corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre pour avoir le plus de contact possible. En vérité, Malfoy coinçait partiellement Harry sous lui et plongea, sans la moindre honte, son nez dans la tignasse brune. C'était terriblement mortifiant. Harry l'aurait surement déjà étranglé ou transformé en quelque chose de très laid s'il n'était pas lui-même absolument ivre de soulagement.

« Pousse toi de là, » grogna-t-il après un moment. Mais il ne semblait pas particulièrement persuasif, principalement parce qu'il serrait toujours son ancienne Némésis à s'en faire mal et ne lâchait pas prise.

« Pas encore. »

La douleur et la nausée ne s'était pas complètement estompées, de toute manière, donc Harry se contenta de fermer les yeux et de se reposer. Il se sentait agréablement ensommeillé alors qu'une douce chaleur se répandait dans chacun de ses membres. Il faisait tous les efforts possibles pour garder en tête à quel point il détestait Malfoy, mais c'étai bien plus dur qu'il ne le pensait. Surtout quand l'innocente tiédeur se transforma en une chaleur sans équivoque et qu'il commençait à avoir de la peine à respirer.

Malfoy grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe et roula de l'autre côté. Ils s'asseyèrent lentement. Harry sentait ses joues lui bruler et rougir violemment. Il fixa le matelas avec détermination.

« Sort de merde, » ronchonna Malfoy. « Nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme ça. »

« Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu suggère que l'on fasse ? »

« Agir de manière rationnelle. Si nous ne pouvons pas le combattre, nous devons l'accepter. Je pense que nous devrions faire une trêve et se mettre d'accord sur certaine règles. »

Harry voulait protester automatiquement, puis il se rendit compte que Malfoy avait malheureusement raison. En fait, la même idée lui avait traversé l'esprit même pas une minute de cela. Encore quelques incidents de _câlins_ comme ceux là et ils allaient soit s'entre tuer, soit… soit tout cela échapperait à tout contrôle.

« Très bien, dit-il avec un signe de tête. « On pourrait juste demander la permission avant de se toucher l'un l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et bien, essayons. Puis-je ? » Malfoy étendit la main et attendit.

Harry se mordit les lèvres. « Tu peux. » De longs doigts minces encerclèrent légèrement son poignet. Il se senti rougir à nouveau et souhaita avec ferveur qu'il puisse arracher son bras de là, mais parvint à ne pas agir à sa guise.

« Et tu ne resteras pas dans la salle de bain aussi longtemps la prochaine fois, » ajouta-t-il fermement. Tu peux tout aussi bien te peindre le visage ici au lit. »

« La luminosité est atroce ici ! » protesta Malfoy.

« Alors ne le peint pas du tout. Personne ne peut te voir ici de toutes les façons. »

Les yeux gris luisirent de malice d'une manière qu'Harry ne connaissait que trop bien. « Peut-être que c'est toi que je veux impressionner. »

Harry manqua de s'étouffer puis rit tout doucement.

Malfoy retourna à son nid au dos du lit et s'enfouit dans les oreillers mais il ne lâcha pas la main d'Harry, il la serrait bien trop fort. Harry lui lança un regard. Le fait qu'ils se touchaient ne semblait pas lui faire grand bien. Il n'avait pas l'air en bonne forme. À vrai dire, il avait une putain de sale tronche. Harry ne pouvait pas se rappeler de l'avoir vu aussi émacié ou avec la peau aussi grisâtre. Ce constat le fit frissonner. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait sérieusement avec Draco Malfoy.

_À suivre…_

_**Merci de votre patience et d'avoir lu jusque là ! Je publierai les prochains chapitres en deux ou trois parties chacun. Si j'attends d'en finir un d'un trait, vous risquez de ne pas l'avoir d'aussi tôt !**_

_**A plus, bisouillesxxx [PS : un Draco au chantilly pour les prochaines reviews !]**_

_**Yayuchan.**_


End file.
